2018 Port Tiki 500
The 2018 Port Tiki 500 is a sporting event in which racers compete for the champion title of the 2018 OUS racing series. The race was held on June 9, 2018 in Port Tiki. The winner was Douglas Nelson, making this the second race in a row where a rookie won, following Quto Sweden in 2017. New Entries *Johanna Florise - A 25-year-old racer from OUS. *Ayr Lerari - A 20-year-old racer from Iquiq *Neville Cox - A 27-year-old racer from the state of Bedford in OUS. *Lee Hart - An 18-year-old driver from Colossians in OUS. *Rafael Osborne - A 29-year-old driver from Medora, Gsaturna in OUS. *Douglas Nelson - A 31-year-old driver from the Indigo Islands. *Miguel Shaw - A 25-year-old driver from Parma. *Nadine Stewart - A 24-year-old driver from Hook Island. *Errol Woodward - A 35-year-old driver from Pony. *George Palmer - A 39-year-old driver from the state of Jupiter in OUS. *Roxanne Griffin - A 38-year-old driver from Buddha, Bedford in OUS. *Benjamin Cooke - A 19-year-old driver from OUS. *Phillip Hughes - A 21-year-old driver from Wyominga City. *Bernardine Pedersen - A 22-year-old driver from Port Tiki in OUS. *Guy Townsend - A 28-year-old driver from OUS. *Fred Henderson - A 40-year-old driver from OUS. *Mildred Rogers - A 41-year-old driver from North Point. *Roy Robinson - A 31-year-old driver from OUS. *François Daigle - A 19-year-old driver from Lomé. Cars Practices May 19 The first practice for the race featured one major accident, involving Douglas Nelson and Stunna Riora, when the two cars were practicing their passes. Suddenly, Nelson struck the "Hug Barrier" and slammed right into Stunna Riora. At impact, Nelson's car flipped over, and caused Nelson to break his left ankle. Stunna Riora scraped the wall for the remainder of the accident, but Riora received no injuries. The top three speeds of the day were Quto Sweden (226.747 mph), Douglas Nelson (228.931 mph, before crashing), and Angela Chebaqua (231.575 mph). Another crash that occurred involved Melissa Unovo when she scraped the "Hug Barrier" and received minor damage to the right side of her car. May 20 (fatal crash of Wama Yama) The second practice of the race was quit early due to a massive accident that featured the 2017 Port Tiki 500 pole sitter, Wama Yama. Coming out of Turn 1, Wama Yama's car began to slide as it neared the wall. Tail winds picked up just before he hit the wall, causing the car to flip upsidedown, landing on top of the wall. This instantly killed Yama, and the practice stopped for the rest of the night. Afterwards, every car entered the field and ran laps in memory of Yama. The fastest speed of the day went to Edouardo Wray, who ran a lap of 231.517 mph. Qualifying *Angela Chebaqua *Edouardo Wray *Jolene Armstrong *Mike Werava *Jack Armstrong *Douglas Nelson *Quto Sweden *Estelle Wray *François Daigle *Stunna Riora *Melissa Unovo *Benjamin Cooke *Bob Neswick *John Hughs *Phillip Hughes *Oscar Riele *Sebastien de Castro *Errol Woodward *Charlie McDonald *Bernardine Pedersen *Roxanne Griffin *Nadine Stewart *Lee Hart *Roy Robinson *Ayr Lerrari *Miguel Shaw *Rafael Osborne *York Beauregard *Neville Cox *Stefan Baroque *Johanne Florise *Guy Townsend *David Trachs *Fred Henderson - DNQ *Mildred Rogers - DNQ *George Palmer - DNQ Starting Grid Results